A number of currently available Radio Frequency (RF) configurations may implement multiple RF systems (ex.—antennas) on a single platform. These multiple antennas on the single platform add cost, weight, drag and configuration problems for such RF configurations. Further, for many of these currently available systems, providing separate bands has required separate antenna installations and has required separate connections to separate radios. Previously, Ultra-wideband (UWB) antennas have been implemented to obviate some of the above-referenced problems. However, UWB antennas are typically large and often require a diplexor to connect multiple radios.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an antenna system which obviates the problems associated with currently available RF system implementations.